


Purely A Mudblood

by SeisDiablos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Durmstrang AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeisDiablos/pseuds/SeisDiablos
Summary: Hermione Granger attends the prestigious the all-boys Durmstrang Institute. However, to remain at this wizarding school Hermione must convince her fellow peers that she is a boy who isn't muggleborn. So far, she's convinced everyone except a Bulgarian and her annoying roommate.





	Purely A Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> Though I include some German, understand that I have no knowledge on how to use it properly! It's probably wrong since I used Google translate so feel free to correct me. :) I'm planning on just using italics from now on, but I used German in this chapter to add a little more to the flashback. Enjoy ~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione bumps into a certain Bulgarian and becomes acquainted with a Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless noted otherwise, assume that all dialogue is German.
> 
> *means it's spoken in English
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

 

August 30th, 1991 was a warm, sunny day in the Guildenstern Gutshof. Hermione was never one to go outside to play like other children, but it wasn’t uncommon to catch her reading a novel under the shade of a tree. Weekdays were usually the time for her magic lessons with Guildenstern, but today he didn’t wake her like he always did. It was strange because the elder wizard constantly demanded punctuality and discipline. Anxious of receiving a lecture, Hermione tossed off her blankets and threw her door open. She nearly tripped over the final stair as she rushed to Guildenstern’s office. An apology was on the tip of her tongue until she saw the scene that lay before her.

“Uncle Gilbert!”

Hermione ran to the lying figure. Though he wasn’t bleeding, Guildenstern was on his back. He lied motionless holding a wand his right hand and an envelope in his left. This couldn’t be! Hermione did a quick spell to check for his vitals, but she already knew the results. How could this happen? Guildenstern was a powerful wizard! No one should be capable of killing him! Tears streamed down her face, and she broke down sobbing over his chest. Her heart clenched as she smelled the familiar scent of parchment and ink from her four-year father figure. Several minutes passed before Hermione could recollect herself and she lifted herself from the body.

“Klutz!”

*CRACK*

“Ja young Meis—! Meister Gilbert!”

The house-elf crushed his dropped groceries as he ran to his master’s side. He confirmed that his Meister was no longer and joined Hermione in kneeling by his side. Klutz knew he shouldn’t cry for the sake of Hermione, but he just couldn’t help doing so for the man he served for over two hundred years. They both held each other and allowed their tears to flow freely. Eventually, both parties ran out of tears to cry and managed to keep their sobs to a minimum, save for a couple sniffles. Hermione then recalled the letter she saw tightly clutched in Guildenstern’s left fist. She delicately slid it out of the elder wizard’s grip and read the back of the envelope.

 

_Nach: Elliot Henry Granger_

She tore the right side of the envelope and translated its German-written contents.

 

Dear Mr. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Durmstrang Institute of Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Igor Karkaroff

Headmaster

 

_~ - ~ - ~_

Hermione dragged her luggage to across the Lake Vangsvatnet Pier and stopped. _Where was the boat?_ A fishing stranger turned towards her and looked at her luggage.

 

“You are going to the all-boys boarding school ja?”

Hermione nodded.

“Just go straight ahead,” he suggested, pointing fishing rod to the end of the pier.

She couldn’t tell if the man was serious or not, but she saw a few other boys walking in said direction and disappearing. Hermione sighed in defeat and gave Klutz a quick hug before running past the end of the pier herself with her eyes closed.

_~ - ~ - ~_

Shortly after going past the pier, Hermione was met with the back of another student.

“Oof!”

The older boy turned around to reveal an intimidating glare and frown. Having lived with this visage for four years, Hermione ignored what others assumed to be anger and calmly apologized.

“Sorry about that.”

“It is not a problem. Be careful not to walk with your eyes closed da?” suggested the older student, amusement in his voice.

She nodded and watched the boy walk towards the boat. Swiftly, Hermione raised her arm and slight pushed back her sleeve. 10:43 am. A quick look wouldn’t hurt. Hermione gave her surroundings a gander and tried to keep her jaw from dropping. The Durmstrang vessel in question stood proudly before her in all its glory. Lake Vangsvatnet’s dock had increased in area and supported hundreds of students parting with family for the voyage. Newly fallen autumn leaves scattered across Lake Vangsvatnet. Scarlet leaves were dancing and causing ripples on the lakes’ surface. For a second, Hermione managed to forget about the cause of her sleepless nights. Taking a deep breath, Hermione began her way towards the ship.

 

_~ - ~ - ~_

 

Hermione opened one of the doors of the seating cabins and sat across a blond drooling in his sleep. His skin was pale as parchment and his hair was gelled back. She observed the boy, later concluding that he was around her age and likely a kid with both a wealthy background and strict parents. After her brief surveillance, Hermione continued to stare at her cabinmate. Gradually, she grew more and more jealous of the boy’s capability to rest at ease. If only sleep came as easy to her as him. Suddenly, the boy awoke with a snort and wiped the drool off the corner of his mouth. In a matter of seconds, his face developed into a scowl.

 

*“What are you looking at?” demanded the blond.

 _He’s English?_ Hermione was shocked. _It’s been a while since I’ve spoken with another British native._

*“The drool that’s still on your chin,” Hermione stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms.

The boy hurried wiped off said drool and deepened his scowl as his pale cheeks grew red with embarrassment.

*“How rude. I’ll tell my father about this!” declared the boy.

*“Oh, I’m shaking in my boots. What a shame that you woke up. You were a lot nicer when you were drooling in your sleep,” Hermione wittily remarked, lacing her words with feigned disappointment.

*“Never had I ever seen such uncouth behavior towards a Malfoy!” her cabinmate further raged.

*“A _Malfoy_?”

*“Yes, _Draco_ Malfoy,” Draco seethed.

Hermione let out a laugh but managed to stop her giggling by cover her mouth with her hand.

*“Such a cute name wasted on bad-tempered Daddy’s boy,” Hermione chuckled.

Draco’s cheeks flushed even more, to the point where it reached his ears. Before Draco could argue back, Hermione then noted,

*“But I think it’s pretty cool to be named after a constellation. I wonder if you can live up to it?”

After taking a few minutes to reduce his blush, Draco put on a smirk and crossed his arms.

*“Of course I can. Just you wait, I’ll be the coolest kid in our class!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
